warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
| connections = Venus Mars Lua | relay = Strata }} Earth (also referred to as Ancient Er by the Ostrons) is a planet that has been mostly abandoned, its surface largely overtaken by a large, mutated jungle structure. The Grineer have taken control over this planet, intending to poison the forest and build their empire over it. It is the first planet players can access, and is linked to Mars and Venus Junctions. And once the player has completed The Second Dream quest, Earth will then be connected to Lua as well. Earth is the only planet to feature the Grineer Forest Tileset. Every four hours, the forest tileset will change from day to night, mimicking the day cycles in real life. The change will feature different vegetation that can be scanned for extracts that are used to craft Antitoxins, Apothics and medical regeneration packs, with Sunlight variants during the day and Moonlight variants at night. The Assassination Target for Earth is Councilor Vay Hek, located in the mission node Oro. Unlike the nodes of bosses on other planets, his node is not able to be accessed until the player is of Mastery Rank 5, which requires progressing way further into the solar system but doesn't require defeating him either. Vay Hek drops the component blueprints and parts of the Warframe. Earth is the first planet to feature a Landscape, introduced in Update 22: the Plains of Eidolon. Rather than featuring a jungle like most of Earth, the Plains consists of a wide, open terrain containing the remains of an ancient battlefield and the ruins of an enormous Sentient. Nearby is the settlement of Cetus, which is home to the Ostrons, a colony of peaceful merchants. The secret Steel Meridian enclave known as Iron Wake is also located on Earth, becoming available through the completion of the Chains of Harrow quest. Enemies Missions Tips *Earth is the easiest place to farm Neurodes, with a large amount of low leveled enemies making it excellent for longer farming runs. *Earth is the only place where Feral Kubrows, and by extension Kubrow Eggs, can be found since only Earth has Kubrow Dens. *There are resources that can only be obtained on the Plains of Eidolon, through deposits, fishing or mining. Trivia *Before Vor's Prize, Earth had higher level enemies similar to that of Mars, as Mercury was the starting planet instead. *Earth never has Invasions or Infestation Outbreaks. No explanation for this has been given by Digital Extremes. *Most of the names of Earth's missions are from a variety of Earth-related topics, such as: **Key features of Earth itself (Pacific, Everest, Mariana, Eurasia). **Various geological events and formations pertaining to Earth (Lith, Cambria, Mantle, Oro). **The personification of the Earth in Greek Mythology (Gaia). *Despite being previously described as a "desolate, ruined world" Earth has very lush forests, which Vay Hek tried to destroy during The Cicero Crisis. This original description is probably no longer canon. **The lore behind the founding of Cetus, which describes the founders of Cetus having found a place free of poisons on an otherwise toxic planet, suggests that it is probably still canon, but that most of Earth, even if forest, remains toxic to normal humans. ***From the navigation map, Earth appears to be mostly rendered into desert, with southern Africa appearing either flooded or forested and most of central Europe covered in a dark shadow which could be scorched earth or dense, dark vegetation. It is possible that the forests, however small, are simply the only places with small enough concentrations of Grineer and valuable enough resources to be worth occupying. *The Strata Relay was the first player hub destroyed on the PC version of Warframe by one of Vay Hek's Balor Fomorians during the Eyes of Blight event. **It was also the first Relay to be rebuilt on the PC version of Warframe during The Pyrus Project, nearly three and a half years later. *Earth is the earliest planet on which Wildlife can be encountered, as it is home to Feral Kubrows, Condrocs and Kuakas, as well as a variety of fish species. **Kubrow Dens can only be encountered on the Grineer Forest tileset, which is only used on Earth currently. This means that Kubrow Eggs can only be obtained on Earth. **The existence of the Feral Kubrow on the Grineer Forest tileset means also that Earth is the earliest planet on which Kubrow Mods can be obtained. *Earth seems to have the largest variety of enemy levels in the game, with most missions being at levels 1-8, Vay Hek's Assassination at 20-25, and tier 5 Plains of Eidolon bounties at 40-60. *Earth also has the largest varieties of enemies, with regular, Frontier, Drekar and Tusk Grineer being available on the planet. *Earth is the first and only planet to have a day-night cycle, which changes every 4 hours (at 12, 4, 8am, and 12, 4, 8pm Eastern Standard Time) *Earth and Europa are the only planets to feature no Survival missions (in Earth's case, due primarily to the large presence of the Grineer Forest tileset which features Excavation missions instead). *Earth is the first planet to feature a Landscape, called the Plains of Eidolon, which was released in Update 22. **Since the release of the Plains of Eidolon Maroo's Bazaar has been relocated to Mars. **Earth features a player hub, the Ostron Town of Cetus, which is also an access point to the Plains of Eidolon. **The Plains follow a different day/night cycle from the rest of the Earth nodes. Media Warframe - Earth - E. Prime - Exterminate PS4 Gameplay HD Warframe - Earth - Everest - Assassination - Boss Vay Hek -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Earth - Gaia - Defence -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Earth - Eurasia - Interception -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Earth - Lith - Defence -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Earth - Cambria - Survival -PS4 Gameplay HD- Patch History *Plains of Eidolon introduced. *Relocation of Maroo's Bazaar from Earth to Mars. ;Earth Remastered: Return to Warframe’s first planet with a completely new look. Earth Remastered offers improved volumetric lighting, a conversion to PBR materials, and a new vegetation system, which create a mood and atmosphere far more advanced than the original January 2014 update did. The new lush forests of Earth are yours to explore. This Update turns the formerly good-looking planet into a stunningly lush, beautifully lit, alive, organically structured environment. *Changed the default Solar Chart region zoom to Earth instead of Mercury. *Fixed overly harsh Interception mode difficulty on Earth nodes (this was only meant to be applied to the Tethra's Doom mission). *Fixed intermittent hang when launching Survival missions on Earth. *Fixed Infestation Outbreak missions on Earth not occurring within the proper forest tileset. *Fixed objective markers not following the path in Earth Settlement levels. *Fixed issues with day/night fog on Earth. *Fixed issue where Capture target would get stuck on Earth missions. *Fixed progression stopping issue if playing Earth’s Sabotage mission with Nightmare mode ‘timer’ permutation. *Earth enemy balancing and tweaks including removing Eviscerators from regular Earth missions; they now only appear after 5 minutes in Survival or 5 Waves in Defense. *Fix for issues loading Earth missions where on clients in long load scenario. *Fixed and implemented preventive measures for this issues of AI falling into water basins on Earth defense map. *Fixed reward tier not being set for players who didn’t add a toxin to the injector in Earth Sabotage missions, as well as fixed screen not turning red for clients. *Level Expansion – Hunt for the Grineer in the overgrown forests of Earth! *New Game Mode – “Interception” Territory Control Mode! This Mission type is making its debut on Earth, check it out where Mobile Defense missions used to be! *Mobile Defense removed from Earth in favor of new Interception game mode. *New Forest Tile set reveal! Within the Cicero Crisis Event node on Earth is a first look at the new Forest tileset! *Neurodes are now found in the Earth region. }} de:Erde es:Tierra fr:Terre it:Terra ru:Земля Category:Planets Category:Grineer Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta